Wege durch Meere
by dedlit
Summary: Diese Story spielt nach PotC The Curse of the Black Pearl und erzählt wie Norrington in Gefangenschaft kam, ehe er Jack trifft. Der 2. Teil wird in diesem FF NICHT berücksichtigt!
1. Zeit der Veränderungen

Titel: Wege durch Meere  
Kapitel: Zeit der Veränderungen  
Autor: dedlit  
Genre: Dark, Romance;  
Pairing: James/Jack

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles Disney (Figuren etc.), nur die Story ist von mir etc. etc. etc.

Warning: Gewalt; (Ich versuche die Charas nicht OutOfCharacter zu machen, es kann allerdings sein, dass es trotzdem hin und wieder vorkommt.)

Hunderte von Menschen liefen dieser Tage durch Port Royal. Alle hetzten von einem Ort zum nächsten und hielten höchstens für ein kurzes Pläuschchen an. Nur einem genauen Beobachter fiel eine Gestalt auf, die sich in der Mittagshitze langsam und stetig den Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

Commodore James Edward Norrington, so der Name der Gestalt, hatte vor wenigen Minuten seine Beurlaubung beantragt, welche ihm auch nach einigem hin und her gewährt wurde.

Besonders Gouvener Swann wollte sich nicht überzeugen lassen, doch schließlich hatte Norrington damit gedroht ganz aus der Royal Navy auszusteigen.

Somit hatte er nun eine dreijährige Beurlaubung in Händen. Doch er hatte nicht vor weiterhin in Port Royal zu bleiben. In Zivil und unter falschem Namen würde er heute dieser Stadt den Rücken zukehren.

Nur wenige Habseeligkeiten nahm er mit. Schweren Herzens blickte er noch einmal auf die Stadt zurück, ehe er den Blick abwandte und ein Schiff für Zivilisten bestieg. Der einzige Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib lag fein säuberlich geschrieben auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dieser Brief besagte, dass er in drei Jahren wieder zurückkommen würde. Norrington hoffte, dass es keine Lüge war…..

Nachdem das Schiff in See gestochen war, lehnte er sich gemütlich gegen die Reeling des Schiffes. Die Sonne brannte unerbittert herab. Norrington sog die Seeluft tief ein. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin dieses Schiff fuhr, aber er wusste es fuhr weg….. Weg von Elizabeth, weg von seinen Pflichten, weg von der ach so tollen Obrigkeit und auch weg von dem ganzen Piratenpack. Norrington verbrachte die Tage meist an Deck des Schiffes. Wenn ihn jemand ansprach, was nicht häufig vorkam, war er höflich, aber er versuchte die Person so schnell wie es nur ging loszuwerden.

Am vierten Tag saß er mit einem Buch in der Hand im Schatten des Schiffes, als plötzlich Kanonenschüsse ertönten. Norrington schreckte auf und war schon kurz davor Befehle zu brüllen, als ihm einfiel, dass er hier nur ein ganz normaler Bürger war. Dennoch rappelte er sich schnell auf und rannte zum Bug des Schiffes. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Piraten!

Der Kapitän ihres Schiffes versuchte es mit einen Wendemanöver, doch das Schiff, das auf sie zukam, war schneller und wendiger. Norrington verfluchte sich, dass er kein Schwert bei sich trug. Eine Kanonenkugel sauste durch die Luft und schlug wenige Zentimeter neben ihm ein Loch in das Schiff. Norrington verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte augenblicklich ins Wasser. Für kurze Zeit hatte er sein Leben schon abgehakt, weil er dachte, dass das Schiff ihn überfahren würde.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig rettete er sich ein paar Meter weg und kam prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. Leider steuerte das Piratenschiff direkt auf ihn zu. Er nutzte die Chance und hielt sich an einem der groben Balken aus welchem das Schiff bestand fest, um sich daran hochzuziehen.

Er spürte nur noch einen harten Schlag, ehe er in die Bewusstlosigkeit sackte. Weder spürte er den Aufprall, als er zurück ins Wasser fiel, noch wie er wieder herausgezogen wurde.

-o-o-

Norrington hielt sich seinen Kopf, als er langsam erwachte. Er fühlte sich hundeelend, sein Kopf brummte, seine Gliedmaßen schmerzten unerträglich und er spürte nur, dass er sicher nicht bequem lag.

Mühsam zog er sich ein Stück hoch. Ein bestialischer Gestank stieg ihm in die Nase, erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Er hatte auf dem Boden einer Zelle gelegen, einer Schiffszelle um genau zu sein. Das Wasser stand einen guten Zentimeter hoch. Es war bräunlich gefärbt und Norrington stellte angeekelt fest, dass Fäkalien und Blut darin herumgespült wurden. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort übergeben.

Eine Tür schlug krachend auf und erst jetzt fiel Norrington auf, dass er hier anscheinend bis auf ein junges Mädchen ganz alleine in der Zelle war. Ehe er das Mädchen genauer betrachten konnte, stand auch schon ein Pirat vor ihm. Es war der Mann der die Tür aufgeschlagen hatte. Seine Haare waren Hüftlang und ungepflegt. Norrington wollte nicht wissen, was sich darin so seltsam bewegte. Er trug einen Hut mit einer breiten Krempe und seine Kleidung war verdreckt.

Allerdings verwunderte es Norrington, dass er ansonst nicht so ungepflegt war wie ein normaler Pirat und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Norrington fühlte sich wie ein Stück Vieh, als der Pirat ihm mit unverholtem Interesse von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Aye, ihr scheint wohl ein wahrer Edelmann zu sein, hab ich Recht?", er grinste und zeigte eine Reihe gerader kaum verfärbter Zähne. Norrington schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte. „Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen, ich WAR ein Edelmann, bin es aber nicht mehr."

Der Pirat sah ihn nachdenklich an, ehe er nach zwei seiner Kumpanen schrie. Diese eilten prompt herbei. Norrington hoffte einfach, dass sie wieder verschwinden würden, denn er bemerkte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten konnte, ihm war immer noch übel und seine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Die Beiden Piraten die hinzugekommen waren, sperrten die Tür zur Zelle auf und ehe Norrington auch nur auf die Idee zu flüchten kommen konnte, wurde er schon auf den Boden geschmissen und man band ihm die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen.

Nur durch größte Anstrengungen gelang es ihm, nicht laut aufzuschreien. Der Pirat mit den geraden Zähnen bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und hob sein Kinn an. Norrington sah so etwas wie Anerkennung in seinen Augen aufblitzen. „Ich seid hart ihm nehmen, einmal sehen wie lange ihr das durchhaltet."

Auf seinen Wink hin wurde Norrington grob auf die Beine gezogen. Stehen konnte er nun beim besten Willen nicht mehr, also zogen ihn die Beiden Handlanger mehr an Deck, als dass sie ihn führten.

Dort angekommen blinzelte Norrington erst einmal, aufgrund der hellen Sonne, die ihm ins Gesicht schien. Er hörte nur noch, wie irgendjemand etwas von ‚Captain' faselte, ehe er auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, sah er polierte Stiefel aufblitzen. Der Träger der Schuhe bewegte sich langsam einmal um ihn herum. Norrington fühlte dessen Blicke auf sich. Obwohl er am liebsten Schreien und Jammern würde, bewegte er sich weder einen Millimeter, noch gab er den kleinsten Laut von sich. Für kurze Zeit hoffte er schon, dass man ihn einfach töten würde, doch die Schuhe bleiben wieder direkt vor ihm stehen.

Kurz geschah nichts, als er plötzlich wieder bei seinen Oberarmen gepackt wurde, um hochgezogen zu werden. Er sah in das Gesicht des Mannes ihm gegenüber. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft. Vor ihm stand ‚Beauty Bloody Bernard'. Er erkannte ihn sofort. Der Steckbrief dieses Mannes hing an jeder zwanzigsten Ecke und er hatte nicht umsonst seine Beinamen. Ja, dieser Mann fiel wohl unter die Kategorie ‚schön' und das Blut das an seiner Klinge (welche Gott sei dank noch in seinem Gürtel steckte), bestätigte den zweiten Teil seines Namens.

„Sie an, sie an…..", die tiefe Stimme Bernards löste die Starre Norringtons. „….ihr seid wirkliche ein schöner Mann, Mr. …." Bernard zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Noch ehe der Ex-Commodore etwas dagegen tun konnte rutschte ihm der Name ‚Turner' heraus.

„Aha, Mr. Turner also." Norrington wurde wieder losgelassen und sackte auf seine Knie. Er unterdrückte erfolgreich den Drang sich einfach zu übergeben. Auch bekam er kaum mit was um ihn herum gesagt wurde, selbst seine Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Norrington zwang sich selbst einmal tief durchzuatmen, doch schon wenige Sekunden später sackte er endgültig in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

to be countinued

Sodale, der erste Teil ist schon einmal fertig. ta-da Ich bin gespannt wie er auch gefallen hat, also reviewt bitte fleißig!

Titel: Wege durch Meere  
Kapitel: Das Ende?  
Autor: dedlit  
Genre: Dark, Romance;  
Pairing: James/Jack

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles Disney (Figuren etc.), nur die Story ist von mir etc. etc. etc.

Warning: Dark, Gewalt; (Ich versuche die Charas nicht OutOfCharacter zu machen, es kann allerdings sein, dass es trotzdem hin und wieder vorkommt.)

Ein Eimer voll mit kaltem Wasser, riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er war wieder in der Zelle und dem Knurren seines Magens nach zu urteilen wohl länger bewusstlos gewesen. Bis auf seinen Magen fühlte er sich allerdings bedeutend besser, als beim Letzten Mal. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und sah sich aufmerksam um.

Der Pirat mit den geraden Zähnen grinste ihm entgegen und wenige Sekunden später hatte er noch eine Ladung des kalten Salzwassers im Gesicht. Wortlos ging der Pirat wieder nach draußen.

Norrington lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Es war ihm mittlerweile egal wo er saß, aber er brauchte unbedingt etwas zu Essen. Ihm fiel das Mädchen wieder auf, welches er bisher nur einmal kurz betrachtet hatte.

Sie saß in der hintesten Ecke, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und wippte wimmernd vor und zurück. Norrington bemerkte ihr zerrissenes Kleid, sowie einige Quetschungen an ihren Armen. Ihr braunes Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht.

Vorsichtig robbte Norrington zu dem Mädchen, welches sofort zu zittern begann und sich ängstlich noch näher an die Wand drückte. Obwohl ihm selbst kalt war, zog er sein Jackett aus, um es ihr vorsichtig um die Schultern zu legen.

Das Mädchen hörte augenblicklich auf zu zittern und lächelte ihn scheu an. In diesem Moment kam ein Pirat mit einem grünen Kopftuch von knappen sechzehn Jahren herein.

Er sah den Ex-Commodore abschätzend an, ehe er meinte. „Ich an eurer Stelle, würde das Mädchen nicht anfassen, sich gehört dem Sohn des Captains. Er teilt nicht gerne."

Der Junge lehnte sich lässig gegen die Gitterstäbe. „Außerdem denke ich, dass du bald so viele Probleme hast, dass du dir garantiert nicht mehr Sorgen um andere machst."

Norrington ging kaum auf das gesagte ein, stattdessen fragte er nach. „Sag, kannst du mir etwas zu Essen besorgen? Ich verhungere hier bald, außerdem wäre etwas zu trinken auch nicht schlecht." Norringtons Stimme war tatsächlich schon rau aufgrund seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle.

Der Junge lachte hell auf. „Natürlich eure Majestät, sonst noch Wünsche? Wo glaubst du eigentlich wo du hier bist, in einem Luxushotel?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer lachend.

„Nana, Pierre, sei nicht unhöflich zu unseren ‚Gästen'." Der Junge fuhr erschrocken um. Norrington hatte den Piratencaptain ebenfalls nicht kommen hören. ‚Beauty Bloody Bernard' stand neben seiner Zelle gegen die Wand gelehnt.

Mit einem Wink gab er dem Jungen zu verstehen, dass er verschwinden sollte. Norrington war es Leid immer hochsehen zu müssen und so rappelte er sich mühsam hoch. er war gewiss kein kleiner Mann, doch selbst im stehen musste er zu Bernard noch hochsehen.

Dieser begann nun zu sprechen. „Wisst ihr, Mr. Turner, es ist faszinierend was Menschen alles tun würden, die Hunger leiden, um etwas zu essen zu bekommen."

Er zauberte aus dem nichts einen Apfel und biss genüsslich hinein. Norrington sah, wie der Saft des Apfels an seiner Wange hinunterran. Unbewusst musste er hart schlucken. Wie um das noch zu bestätigen knurrte sein Magen.

Norrington verfluchte seinen Körper, der sich gegenüber einem Piraten so schwach gab. Bernard jedoch schien dies zu amüsieren. Er schloss die Tür auf und winkte Norrington zu sich. Doch so leicht ließ sich ein Ex-Commodore auch nicht manipulieren. Bernard schien unbeeindruckt, denn er ging einfach einen Schritt auf Norrington zu und hielt diesem eine Klinge an die Kehle.

Norrington wurde von Bernard aus der Zelle dirigiert. Wäre er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gewesen und würde nicht bei jedem Schritt schon ächzen, würde er diesen Piraten mit links entwaffnen. Der Captain schloss hinter ihm die Zelle ab und deutete Norrington die Stiegen hochzugehen.

Doch als der Ex-Commodore sich abwendete wurde er noch einmal kurz herumgerissen. Bernard drückte ihm einen kurzen, harten Kuss auf. Norrington sah ihn aus vor Entsetzten geweiteten Augen an.

Bernard sagte nur wenige Worte ehe er Norrington die Treppen hinaufstieß. „Vergiss nicht, du bist MEIN Eigentum!"

War James sich bis jetzt noch nicht sicher, was er gegenüber diesem Piraten empfand, so wusste er es jetzt umso mehr. Abscheu, Ekel und Verachtung dominierten. Norrington war bereits wieder kurz davor sich zu übergeben, allerdings verhinderte die Tatsache, dass er nichts mehr in seinem Magen hatte dies.

Norrington hatte erwartet, dass ihn wieder die Sonne blenden würde, doch es schien tiefe Nacht zu sein. In der Ferne brannten einige tausend Lichter und als er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er eine Stadt erkennen.

„Willkommen in Tortuga.", hörte er die Stimme seines Peinigers.

-o-o-

Norrington schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, doch ehe er noch irgendetwas tun konnte, wurde er schon von Bord gezerrt. Als er ansetzte um Hilfe zu rufen, schlug ihn einer der Piraten so fest ins Gesicht, dass er seinen Kieferknochen knacksen hörte.

Langsam verließen ihn auch der klägliche Rest seiner Kräfte und er schmeckte Blut, welches aus seiner Galle hochstieg.

Er wurde dennoch von den Piraten zielstrebig in einen verwahrlosten Teil der Stadt gezerrt, sofern nicht die ganze Stadt mehr oder weniger verwahrlost war. ‚Beauty Bloody Bernard' ging voraus. Er hielt nach einem, so kam es dem Ex-Commodore vor, ewigen Marsch an einem mehrstöckigen Gebäude an.

Eine rundliche Frau, mit reichlich Rouge auf den Wangen kam ihnen entgegen. Sie umarmte Bernard und hauchte ihm Küsse links und rechts auf die Wange.

„Bernard, mein Lieber, neue Ware?", die Stimme der Frau war so glockenhell, dass Norrington wieder Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er konnte diese Frau nicht ausstehen, sie ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu, ehe sie mit ihrer Hand grob unter sein Kinn fasste, um seinen Kopf nach links und rechts zu drehen.

Norrington versuchte sich angewidert loszureißen, doch die Frau packte lediglich fester zu. Mit dem Daumen schob sie seine Lippen auseinander. Das war jetzt genug für den Ex-Commodore, mit einem Ruck riss er seinen Kopf zur Seite und wenn die Piraten ihn nicht noch immer an seinen Oberarmen festgehalten hätten, wäre er wohl auf die Frau losgegangen.

Jetzt erklang Bernards Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Ich weiß, Betty er ist etwas störrisch, aber mit der ‚richtigen Erziehung'……"

Die Frau namens Betty sah erst zu Bernard und dann wieder zu ihm. „Wieviel?" Betty sah herausfordernd zu Bernard.

Norrington spürte, wie er wieder drohte in die Ohnmacht zu sinken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss er sich zusammen. Anscheinend waren sich der Pirat und die mollige Frau nicht einig, denn es gab einiges an Herumgezanke, ehe sie sich zunickten und ein Beutel mit, wahrscheinlich Gold, den Besitzer wechselte.

Norrington kam sich plötzlich so wertlos und…. ja dreckig vor. Von einem Piraten an eine Frau als Sklave verkauft. Wahrscheinlich durfte er jetzt deren Böden putzen. James sah sich schon auf dem Boden herumkriechen. Doch soweit wollte er es gar nicht erst kommen lassen, eher würde er sterben.

Die Piraten ließen ihn abrupt los und Norrington konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. Bernard ging bei ihm vorbei und zischte ihm dabei noch ins Ohr. „Wehe du machst Ärger! Und vergiss nicht, ein Teil von dir gehört immer mir."

Die Piraten waren schnell verschwunden. Eigentlich wäre jetzt die beste Gelegenheit zur Flucht, doch Norrington spürte, dass seine Beine ihm den Dienst versagten. Die letzten Worte von Bernard, so schlussfolgerte er, waren wohl auf den Kuss bezogen, schnell verbannte er die Erinnerung daran.

Betty rief währenddessen einige Männer zu sich, die ihn einfach an den Armen ins Haus schleifte. Drinnen roch es stark nach Alkohol und die Einrichtung bestand aus Holz. Eine Theke am einen Ende des Raumes, doch anstatt wie bei einem Gasthaus, waren die Tische und Sessel nicht im Raum verteilt, sondern es gab dutzende Nischen, einige sogar mit Vorhänge.

James nahm den Rest des Raumes nicht mehr wirklich wahr, denn er spürte, wie seine Füße über die rauen Stufen gezogen wurden. Ehe er sich noch umsehen konnte, übermahnte ihn eine bleierne Müdigkeit und er schlief einfach ein.

tbc


	2. Das Ende?

Titel: Wege durch Meere  
Kapitel: Das Ende?  
Autor: dedlit  
Genre: Dark, Romance;  
Pairing: James/Jack  
Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles Disney (Figuren etc.), nur die Story ist von mir etc. etc. etc.  
Warning: Dark, Gewalt; (Ich versuche die Charas nicht OutOfCharacter zu machen, es kann allerdings sein, dass es trotzdem hin und wieder vorkommt.)

Ein Eimer voll mit kaltem Wasser, riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er war wieder in der Zelle und dem Knurren seines Magens nach zu urteilen wohl länger bewusstlos gewesen. Bis auf seinen Magen fühlte er sich allerdings bedeutend besser, als beim Letzten Mal. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und sah sich aufmerksam um.

Der Pirat mit den geraden Zähnen grinste ihm entgegen und wenige Sekunden später hatte er noch eine Ladung des kalten Salzwassers im Gesicht. Wortlos ging der Pirat wieder nach draußen.  
Norrington lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Es war ihm mittlerweile egal wo er saß, aber er brauchte unbedingt etwas zu Essen. Ihm fiel das Mädchen wieder auf, welches er bisher nur einmal kurz betrachtet hatte.

Sie saß in der hintesten Ecke, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und wippte wimmernd vor und zurück. Norrington bemerkte ihr zerrissenes Kleid, sowie einige Quetschungen an ihren Armen. Ihr braunes Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht.

Vorsichtig robbte Norrington zu dem Mädchen, welches sofort zu zittern begann und sich ängstlich noch näher an die Wand drückte. Obwohl ihm selbst kalt war, zog er sein Jackett aus, um es ihr vorsichtig um die Schultern zu legen.

Das Mädchen hörte augenblicklich auf zu zittern und lächelte ihn scheu an. In diesem Moment kam ein Pirat mit einem grünen Kopftuch von knappen sechzehn Jahren herein.

Er sah den Ex-Commodore abschätzend an, ehe er meinte. „Ich an eurer Stelle, würde das Mädchen nicht anfassen, sich gehört dem Sohn des Captains. Er teilt nicht gerne."  
Der Junge lehnte sich lässig gegen die Gitterstäbe. „Außerdem denke ich, dass du bald so viele Probleme hast, dass du dir garantiert nicht mehr Sorgen um andere machst."

Norrington ging kaum auf das gesagte ein, stattdessen fragte er nach. „Sag, kannst du mir etwas zu Essen besorgen? Ich verhungere hier bald, außerdem wäre etwas zu trinken auch nicht schlecht." Norringtons Stimme war tatsächlich schon rau aufgrund seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle.

Der Junge lachte hell auf. „Natürlich eure Majestät, sonst noch Wünsche? Wo glaubst du eigentlich wo du hier bist, in einem Luxushotel?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer lachend.

„Nana, Pierre, sei nicht unhöflich zu unseren ‚Gästen'." Der Junge fuhr erschrocken um. Norrington hatte den Piratencaptain ebenfalls nicht kommen hören. ‚Beauty Bloody Bernard' stand neben seiner Zelle gegen die Wand gelehnt.

Mit einem Wink gab er dem Jungen zu verstehen, dass er verschwinden sollte. Norrington war es Leid immer hochsehen zu müssen und so rappelte er sich mühsam hoch. er war gewiss kein kleiner Mann, doch selbst im stehen musste er zu Bernard noch hochsehen.

Dieser begann nun zu sprechen. „Wisst ihr, Mr. Turner, es ist faszinierend was Menschen alles tun würden, die Hunger leiden, um etwas zu essen zu bekommen."  
Er zauberte aus dem nichts einen Apfel und biss genüsslich hinein. Norrington sah, wie der Saft des Apfels an seiner Wange hinunterran. Unbewusst musste er hart schlucken. Wie um das noch zu bestätigen knurrte sein Magen.

Norrington verfluchte seinen Körper, der sich gegenüber einem Piraten so schwach gab. Bernard jedoch schien dies zu amüsieren. Er schloss die Tür auf und winkte Norrington zu sich. Doch so leicht ließ sich ein Ex-Commodore auch nicht manipulieren. Bernard schien unbeeindruckt, denn er ging einfach einen Schritt auf Norrington zu und hielt diesem eine Klinge an die Kehle.

Norrington wurde von Bernard aus der Zelle dirigiert. Wäre er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gewesen und würde nicht bei jedem Schritt schon ächzen, würde er diesen Piraten mit links entwaffnen. Der Captain schloss hinter ihm die Zelle ab und deutete Norrington die Stiegen hochzugehen.

Doch als der Ex-Commodore sich abwendete wurde er noch einmal kurz herumgerissen. Bernard drückte ihm einen kurzen, harten Kuss auf. Norrington sah ihn aus vor Entsetzten geweiteten Augen an.

Bernard sagte nur wenige Worte ehe er Norrington die Treppen hinaufstieß. „Vergiss nicht, du bist MEIN Eigentum!"  
War James sich bis jetzt noch nicht sicher, was er gegenüber diesem Piraten empfand, so wusste er es jetzt umso mehr. Abscheu, Ekel und Verachtung dominierten. Norrington war bereits wieder kurz davor sich zu übergeben, allerdings verhinderte die Tatsache, dass er nichts mehr in seinem Magen hatte dies.

Norrington hatte erwartet, dass ihn wieder die Sonne blenden würde, doch es schien tiefe Nacht zu sein. In der Ferne brannten einige tausend Lichter und als er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er eine Stadt erkennen.

„Willkommen in Tortuga.", hörte er die Stimme seines Peinigers.

-o-o- 

Norrington schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, doch ehe er noch irgendetwas tun konnte, wurde er schon von Bord gezerrt. Als er ansetzte um Hilfe zu rufen, schlug ihn einer der Piraten so fest ins Gesicht, dass er seinen Kieferknochen knacksen hörte.  
Langsam verließen ihn auch der klägliche Rest seiner Kräfte und er schmeckte Blut, welches aus seiner Galle hochstieg.

Er wurde dennoch von den Piraten zielstrebig in einen verwahrlosten Teil der Stadt gezerrt, sofern nicht die ganze Stadt mehr oder weniger verwahrlost war. ‚Beauty Bloody Bernard' ging voraus. Er hielt nach einem, so kam es dem Ex-Commodore vor, ewigen Marsch an einem mehrstöckigen Gebäude an.

Eine rundliche Frau, mit reichlich Rouge auf den Wangen kam ihnen entgegen. Sie umarmte Bernard und hauchte ihm Küsse links und rechts auf die Wange.

„Bernard, mein Lieber, neue Ware?", die Stimme der Frau war so glockenhell, dass Norrington wieder Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er konnte diese Frau nicht ausstehen, sie ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu, ehe sie mit ihrer Hand grob unter sein Kinn fasste, um seinen Kopf nach links und rechts zu drehen.

Norrington versuchte sich angewidert loszureißen, doch die Frau packte lediglich fester zu. Mit dem Daumen schob sie seine Lippen auseinander. Das war jetzt genug für den Ex-Commodore, mit einem Ruck riss er seinen Kopf zur Seite und wenn die Piraten ihn nicht noch immer an seinen Oberarmen festgehalten hätten, wäre er wohl auf die Frau losgegangen.

Jetzt erklang Bernards Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Ich weiß, Betty er ist etwas störrisch, aber mit der ‚richtigen Erziehung'……"

Die Frau namens Betty sah erst zu Bernard und dann wieder zu ihm. „Wieviel?" Betty sah herausfordernd zu Bernard.

Norrington spürte, wie er wieder drohte in die Ohnmacht zu sinken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss er sich zusammen. Anscheinend waren sich der Pirat und die mollige Frau nicht einig, denn es gab einiges an Herumgezanke, ehe sie sich zunickten und ein Beutel mit, wahrscheinlich Gold, den Besitzer wechselte.

Norrington kam sich plötzlich so wertlos und…. ja dreckig vor. Von einem Piraten an eine Frau als Sklave verkauft. Wahrscheinlich durfte er jetzt deren Böden putzen. James sah sich schon auf dem Boden herumkriechen. Doch soweit wollte er es gar nicht erst kommen lassen, eher würde er sterben.

Die Piraten ließen ihn abrupt los und Norrington konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. Bernard ging bei ihm vorbei und zischte ihm dabei noch ins Ohr. „Wehe du machst Ärger! Und vergiss nicht, ein Teil von dir gehört immer mir."

Die Piraten waren schnell verschwunden. Eigentlich wäre jetzt die beste Gelegenheit zur Flucht, doch Norrington spürte, dass seine Beine ihm den Dienst versagten. Die letzten Worte von Bernard, so schlussfolgerte er, waren wohl auf den Kuss bezogen, schnell verbannte er die Erinnerung daran.

Betty rief währenddessen einige Männer zu sich, die ihn einfach an den Armen ins Haus schleifte. Drinnen roch es stark nach Alkohol und die Einrichtung bestand aus Holz. Eine Theke am einen Ende des Raumes, doch anstatt wie bei einem Gasthaus, waren die Tische und Sessel nicht im Raum verteilt, sondern es gab dutzende Nischen, einige sogar mit Vorhänge.

James nahm den Rest des Raumes nicht mehr wirklich wahr, denn er spürte, wie seine Füße über die rauen Stufen gezogen wurden. Ehe er sich noch umsehen konnte, übermahnte ihn eine bleierne Müdigkeit und er schlief einfach ein.

tbc

Brigitte: Vielen Dank auch hier, für deine Review.


	3. Böses Erwachen

Titel: Wege durch Meere  
Kapitel: Böses Erwachen  
Autor: dedlit  
Genre: Dark, Romance;  
Pairing: James/Jack  
Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles Disney (Figuren etc.), nur die Story ist von mir etc. etc. etc.  
Warning: Dark, Gewalt; (Ich versuche die Charas nicht OutOfCharacter zu machen, es kann allerdings sein, dass es trotzdem hin und wieder vorkommt.)

Ex-Commodore Norrington öffnete langsam die Augen. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht und fit. Beinahe glaubte er, dass er in seinem Bett aufgewacht war, doch als er den Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite neigte, bemerkte er, dass er sich in einem ihm völlig unbekannten Zimmer befand. Es musste wohl schon Morgen sein, denn einige Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich durch den Vorhang.

Darauf bedacht sich nicht allzu schnell zu bewegen, stand Norrington auf. Er sah sie aufmerksam um. Das Zimmer war eigentlich ziemlich klein, sodass nur zwei Schränke, ein riesiges Bett und ein kleiner Tisch, mit Stühlen, sich in dem Raum befanden.

Er überlegte gerade, wie er am schnellsten hier wegkommen konnte, als die Tür krachend gegen die Wand flog und ein junger Mann eintrat.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen!", er lächelte ihm freundlich zu und stellte ein Tablett, welches mit Essen überladen war auf den Tisch. „Madame Garde, wünscht, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Ich heiße im übrigen Richard, sehr erfreut."

Der junge Mann hielt ihm die Hand hin, welche der Ex-Commodore eher zögerlich ergriff. „James Nor…. Turner." Richard ging wieder aus dem Zimmer und beunruhigt stellte Norrington fest, dass ein Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde. Er huschte zum Fenster, aber vor diesem waren Gitter angebracht, außerdem befand er sich im dritten Stock und hätte sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur alle Knochen gebrochen. Der Junge von vorhin, war rein und wieder rausgestürmt, doch James verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er nicht sofort geflohen war, als die Tür aufging.

Sein Magen meldete sich nun lautstark und so ungern Norrington es zugab, er musste nun etwas essen, sonst würde er bald nicht mehr klar denken können. Skeptisch betrachtete er das Tablett, setzte sich dann aber an den Tisch und aß einfach alles so schnell als möglich auf.

Einige Zeit, die Norrington wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hörte er erneut den Schlüssel im Schloss. Er richtete sich auf, bereit seinen ‚Gegner' zu überfallen. Doch ehe er reagieren konnte, stand er einem Hünen von Mann gegenüber, der ihm ohne Vorwarnung eine knallte, sodass er zusammenbrach.

Er hörte eine glockenhelle Stimme, die der Frau von gestern gehören musste. „Also wirklich Tawl, du kannst doch nicht einfach meine ‚Ware' beschädigen." Sie schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, dann schritt sie auf Norrington zu. „Und nun zu dir, wenn ich mich nicht irre ist dein Name James?" Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Nun denn, ich denke ich sollte dich erst einmal mit den Regeln in meinem Haus bekannt machen." Sie legte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein.

„Hier wird gemacht was ich sage. Solltest du versuchen zu fliehen, dann bricht dir Tawl alle Knochen. Du wirst mich mit Madam Garde ansprechen. Alles bis hierhin in deinen Schädel gegangen?... Also gut. Zuerst wird dir Richard beim ankleiden helfen, dann sehen wir weiter."

Norrington wollte schon beginnen zu protestieren, doch er merkte missmutig, dass er auf keinen Fall eine Chance gegen den Hünen an der Seite von Madam Garde hatte.

Während sie selbst den Raum verließ, blieb der Hüne Tawl zurück. Norrington hatte sich wieder auf seine Beine gestellt und fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich in der Nähe des Mannes.

Nach einigen Minuten betrat Richard wieder den Raum, er bedeutete Norrington ihm zu folgen. Dieser kam der Aufforderung erst nach einer unmissverständlichen Geste seitens des Hünen nach.  
Richard führte ihn in das Erdgeschoß und danach in einen kleinen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein großer Trog stand.  
Tawl blieb draußen vor der Tür stehen und Richard schloss die Tür von innen ab. Der junge Mann schien sich nun, da ihr Bewacher nicht mehr im selben Raum war, um einiges zu entspannen.

„Du musst wohl ziemlich widerspenstig sein, Madam war schon lange nicht mehr so sauer." Norrington zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern, er sah sich gründlich in dem Raum um, stellte aber missmutig fest, dass er von hier unmöglich fliehen konnte. Richard war an ihn herangetreten.

„Madame Garde möchte, dass du ein Bad nimmst." Norrington glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Sie möchte….." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Richard unterbrach ihn barsch. „Nein, eigentlich ist es so, dass sie es verlangt." Der junge Mann sah ihn nun wieder sanfter an. „Soll ich dir beim entkleiden helfen?" Der Ex-Commodore schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam streifte er sein Hemd ab, er fühlte sich unwohl, denn er spürte, wie Richard ihn unverhohlen anstarrte, mit einem, für seinen Geschmack zu großem Interesse.

„Ähm….Könntet ihr euch vielleicht……?"  
Den Kopf verständnislos schüttelnd, drehte sich Richard um. Obwohl Norrington den Personen hier wie eh und je misstraute, war er doch ganz froh darüber sich endlich den Dreck, der an seinem Leib klebte, abwaschen zu können.

Seufzend ließ er sich einfach in den Trog fallen und konnte einen Schrei gerade so verhindern, denn das Wasser war nicht vorgeheizt. James wollte sofort wieder aus dieser eisigen Kälte, doch Er spürte, wie Richard ihn unmissverständlich in die Wanne drückte. Dennoch schlug er die Hand des Jüngeren weg und ließ erst nach einigem hin und her zu, dass dieser ihm den Rücken wusch.

Mit vor Kälte blauen Lippen, durfte er dann endlich aus der Wanne steigen. Richard hatte ihn teilweise mit einer duftenden Masse eingerieben. Als er ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt hatte, erlaubte er es Richard sich wieder umzudrehen.

James wollte gerade nach seiner Kleidung greifen, als er von Richard aufgehalten wurde. „Vergiss es, Madam würde nie zulassen, dass du in diesen Dingern wieder herumläufst." Langsam wurde Norrington dieser Laden unheimlich, er hoffte nur, dass sein Gefühl ihn trog.

Doch Minuten später, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ‚was' in diesem Laden hier betrieben wurde. Er betrachtete sich kritisch in einem verdreckten, mannshohen Spiegel.

Er trug nun eine hautenge, schwarze Hose, er vermutete, dass es ein Lederimitat war, ein paar Stiefel, die ihm bis zu den Knien reichte und mit Schnallen am Unterschenkel befestigt waren und dazu ein blütenweißes Hemd. Richard reichte ihm noch einen Mantel, welcher ihm bis zu den Knöcheln ging.

Norrington fand, dass er aussah, wie eine Mischung aus Latino und Pirat. Als letztes Detail, band ihm Richard noch seine Haare im Nacken mit einem Samtband zusammen.

Mit missmutiger Miene trat er aus dem Raum. Tawl, der bisher nicht eine Miene verzogen hatte, hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. In diesem Moment kam Madam Garde aus einem der Nebenräume und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie James erblickte.

Freudestrahlend ging sie einmal um ihn herum. Norrington fühlte sich wie ein Ausstellungsstück. Ein Händeklatsch von ihr, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er wusste nicht, wann er so schreckhaft geworden war, doch die Stimme von Madam Garde riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich wusste es doch!", mit siegessicherer Miene wandte sie sich zu Tawl. „Hatte ich nicht Recht, der Junge ist ein Prachtexemplar." Der Hüne nickte nur, während Norrington verständnislos in die Runde sah.

Madam Garde wandte sich mit einer dramatischen Geste zu ihm um, als sie seine Blicke bemerkte. „Herrgott, mein Lieber, hast du denn keine Ahnung, wie hübsch du bist. Ich kenne Leute die würden sich eine Hand abhacken lassen, damit sie so aussehen."

Langsam wurde Norrington, das Theater hier wirklich zu bunt. „Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich? Ich….." Weiter kam er nicht, Madam Garde verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und zischte nun keineswegs mehr liebenswürdig. „Hör zu Freundchen, ich kann mit dir machen was ich will! Das heißt, dass du nur sprichst, wenn man dich auffordert."

Doch jetzt, nachdem James sich endlich körperlich wieder besser fühlte, kam sein Stolz wieder zum Vorschein. Seine Wange schmerzte zwar noch, aber seine Ehre war durch diese Ohrfeige mehr als nur angeschlagen.  
„Vergessen sie es, ich bin kein lebloses Objekt, also kann ich tun und lassen was ICH will!" Er hatte sich zu der kleineren Frau hinuntergebeugt und ihr die Worte förmlich in ihr, mit zu viel Rouge bedecktem, Gesicht gezischt.

Eine böse Idee, denn wenige Sekunden später spürte er einen schmerzhaften Schlag in seinem Nacken und er sank zu Boden…… 

tbc


End file.
